Kai Kigen
'Approval:' 11/9/13 12 feats (2 banked) bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Kai Kigen sports a long black cloak with the Kigen seal on the back, along with various bandages and black braces that wrap around different parts of his body. He has short black hair, and intimidating eyes -- putting up a cold, silent front to most people he meets. With an average build, the most notable feature that Kai has are the three long scars that travel down and over his right eye -- serving as memorbelia from his troubled past. While he might seem intimidating to newcomers, in actuality he is just another goofy guy with a soft heart. Kai always tries to help others in need, and is always looking for ways to grow stronger to help protect the weak. Kai's skills work well with his older brother's (Asumizu Kigen), as Kai is very self reliant and dominating on the battlefield. 'Stats' Kai Kigen Struggle.png Kai Kigen.jpg (Total: 99) Strength: 12'' Speed: 15 Chakra Levels: 10 ' '''Chakra Control: 24 ' Endurance: 11 ''' '''CP: 180 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Pure Release ' '''Genin 2: Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Kira (The Guardian Demon) ' 'Jonin: Summoning: Kira "The Guardian Demon" ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 13 Banked feats: 0 *'Note': If a feat is followed by a number, then that number indicates the "rank" of that jutsu. Ex: (1) = basic jutsu. (2) = one upgrade/CP increase for that jutsu. 'Pure Release Feats:' *'Energy Wave (1): '''The user focuses their energy into their forearms, creating an aura of visible chakra. After the user throws out their hand, the user will fire a fast energy wave that damages and throws an opponent due to the wave's momentum. Because this energy wave is a fast, damaging attack, (meant for longer range) the closer the opponent is, the harder it is to dodge. (10Cp) '''Note': The user of this technique may come back and up the CP cost of this jutsu at any point to make this jutsu stronger and faster. (20CP for first upgrade, 40CP for second upgrade.) 'Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release Feats: ' *'Telekinetic Manipulation (1): '''Due to the unique ability that Kai possesses to manipulate energy, Kai can use basic telekenetic powers, such as throwing, pulling, and halting/deflecting, an enemy's physical body, weapons, or jutsu. However, the damage and effectiveness of the technique to manipulate an opponent depends on the opponent's stats to resist the manipulation (10 CP per use). '''Note:' Through training, Kai can continue to update this technique and choose to go back to this feat and modify the Telekinetic Manipulation to make it more powerful and more effective against manipulating enemies, but each upgrade will require more CP per use (first upgrade will cause this feat to be 20CP per use, and then another upgrade will cause 40CP per use). The same goes for opponent's jutsu/weapons -- each upgrade allows the user to manipulate/deflect an opponent's weapon/jutsu of equal chakra value used on this feat. 'Seishin Hosuto: Kira (The Guardian Demon):' * Seishin Chakra: Kai can draw upon Kira's large reserve of chakra for his own use. (Kai gets 15CP for each feat invested in his Seishin Hosuto abilities) *'Seishin Beam: '''The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from Kai's hand at with a length of around 100ft, and it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree range, or it can be focused on a spot for more damage. CP '''Note: '''This jutsu can cost 20CP. See Seishen Shroud for more details. *'Shroud of Kira: The Seishin Hosuto "Kira" is awakened, and Kai actually takes on the physical avatar of Kira -- not just a normal cloak. This is due to Kai's unique sharing of his body with his guardian demon. Going into the state costs 20 CP (and 20 CP to maintain). This feat also grants a +4 stat bonus to END, STR, and SPD, and allows Seishin Beam to cost 20CP '''only if no other offensive actions are taken during the same round. *'Kira's Guardian Arms Unique: '''Black, swirling chakra flows out of Kai and all around his body. When focused on, Kai and Kira work together to form two extra chakra arms, where they can be used as either defense or offense. The arms can stretch up to 20 feet in radius from the user, and they can also be capable of forming extra jutsu. CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain *'Mind Duality:' The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (+5 Partial to SPD for dodging) to activate and to mantain *'Genjutsu Resistance: '' Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. **Example: 40 CP to remove a round of a 40 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 2 rounds to 1. Or 40 CP to remove a round of a 60 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 3 to 2. Supercharges work similarly to the debuffs. 60 CP resistance = removes 2 rounds of a 40 CP genjutsu. 'Summoning: Kira "The Guardian Demon" ' *'Summon: Kira "The Guardian Demon" '-- Kai summons Kira's physical avatar, and uses it to fight alongside him. See Kira's stats below. CP ** '(Total: 120)' Strength: 35 Speed: 23 '''Chakra Control: 1 Endurance: 20''' * Summon Stat Buff: 'Kira "The Guardian Demon" recieves +40 stat points to add to its stats. *'Summon "Size" Increase: '''Kira "The Guardian Demon" gains an increased size in his muscles, giving him +5 to strength and +5 to endurance. '''Stat Feats: *'Stats +7' *'Stats +7' Equipment *Signal flares *glowsticks *binoculars *earpiece radios *rope/grappling kit *camping gear *''Legendary Bo-Staff (Feats needed)'' *(4)Fuma Shuriken *(3)Military Ration Pill *(4)Wakizashi (Similar to a Sword) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 56500 * Ryo spent: 40000 * Ryo left: 16500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total Earned: 76' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'Total Earned This Week: 12/12' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 6 *Escort Izubuu (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 10/15/13) *Nibbler (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 10/27/13) *Discovering the Synod (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/3/13) *Enter the Puppeteer (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/5/13) *Small Town Bully (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/7/13) *Tablet of Spiders (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/10/13) B-Rank: 11 *The Search (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 9/27/13) *Tainted Love (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/3/13) *Real Cannibal (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/5/13) *Underground Maze (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/8/13) *The Secret Assasination (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/12/13) *Mysterious Cave (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/20/13) *Attack from the Titans (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/24/13) *Guard Detail (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/24/13) *Hostage Recovery (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/29/13) *Stopping a Traitor (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/31/13) *Evil Gypsies (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 11/12/13) C-Rank: 1 *The Secret Swordsman (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1000 | 9/30/13) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 1 *Madness (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/9/13) RolePlay: 7 *Now it's time... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/27/13) *The Long Awaited Meeting (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/28/13) *A Change In Plans... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/7/13) *Captured by Minowa Haruo (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500| 10/13/13) *Informing Jeisen about Takigakure (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/16/13) *A Little Meeting with Asumizu... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/24/13) *Taming Kira (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/25/13) Character Dev: 2 *The Hospital's Shadows... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/18/13) *Summoning Kira (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 11/11/13) 'Character History' 'Backround:' Since Kai belongs to the Kigen Clan, he was often subjected to the clan's inner conflict. Growing up in a remote village with his immediate family, Kai often passed the time with his brother, Asumizu. However, when one of the Kigen Clan's sub-factions strolled through Kai's village, his life changed. By saving his brother from a flying Kunai that was thrown at him, Kai had a near death experience and has since been "in-touch" with what he calls his "Guardian Demon," occasionally seeing him with passing glances. During the raid on his village, Kai also recieved the scars over his eye. Once the raid was over, Kai and his brother found their parents murdered. After seeing this, the two decided it was time they learned how to fend for themselves. Asumizu, who was already was learning the way of the ninja from their father, began to teach Kai what little he knew. Kai then began to realize that, due to the Kigen Clan's uniqueness on starting kekke genkais, Kai possessed a special ability from his pure release chakra nature: Kai is able to manipulate the chakra in other things, enabling him to enact "telekinetic" powers. While he does not have full control over it, he is learning how to use this new power to become stronger. After realizing that Asumizu could not teach Kai anything more, Asumizu thought it was best that the two brothers split up to go on their seperate ways. Asumizu would search for medical ninjutsu knowlege, while Kai searched for knowlege on how to control his new powers. Kai and Asumizu decided that once they were both stronger, they would seek each other out to be reunited once more. Kai then left his brother and headed for the nearby "Exhiled Mountains" by their village, where Kai knew of a man called "Old Man Sage," who also possessed pure release abilities. Old man sage had exhiled himself there to hone his skills, and hasn't been seen for many years. After finding the man, Kai befriended him and learned everything he could. However, Old Man Sage was not the only man who lived in those mountains. Another shinobi, who was banned their for using forbidden jutsu to bring back the dead, found and battled Old Man Sage. By bringing back people to life -- people that Old Man Sage knew -- the enemy shinobi was able to kill Old Man Sage. Kai then went into a state of fury, blacking out, and re-awaking to find the shinobi torn to peices at his feet. Kai, scared and confused, left the mountains to seek for his brother. 'Genin Arc' After leaving the mountains, Kai ran into Tanyu and Sessho on his way back to the nearby town where he last saw Asumizu. After parting from them, he recieved information from a bartender (after showing him a pic of his brother) that there was a war going on in the Hidden Leaf, and his brother went there to help with medical ninjutsu. Kai traveled there, fighting many Crimson Lotus on the way with Ichirou, to get to the Konoha camps. There, Kai found his brother, where they caught up on everything that has happened. Afterwards, Kai and his brother began to help out Konoha by doing random missions to earn money and experience. Eventually, Asumizu confronted Kai, revealing that he had officially joined the leaf village so that they would finally have a home. Kai was initially furious, but decided that it would be best... at least until they were both strong enough on their own to leave the leaf and restore peace to their Clan. Thus -- Kai and Asumizu became official Genin of the Leaf. 'Chunin Arc' After becoming Chunin, Kai and Asumizu were assigned to hunt down a man named Jikko Hanarete, who attempted to steal information from the recovering Leaf Village. Kai and Asumizu were to track him down and assassinate him to prevent any further security breaches. Once tracked to Takigakure village, Kai and Asumizu infiltrated the village. However, little did they know that Takigakure had plans to build a massive Earth Grudge Fear army and start a war with the Leaf. Thus, Kai and Asumizu ran into Jenifaru-ro (who actually ended up killing Jikko Hanarete), who was the general for the army. Kai and Asumizu tried to escape, but failed. Almost being killed, Minawa Haruo's clone appeared and decided to keep the two alive to have their memories altered. Although he failed in erasing their memories, he did successfully plant a seal within their heads to make them Takigakure "spies" and inform Takigakure of any changes in plans for the Leaf. However, Kai and Asumizu were un-aware of this. The two, not completely losing their memories, told Jeisen of what they remembered and thus helped Konoha become prepared for the war to come. Once in the hospital, Kai became frustrated with his apparent weakness and inability to help save his brother and himself. Thus, Kai ended up calling upon his "Guardian Demon" Kira, and learned of Kira's past involvements with his life. After listening and talking with Kira, the two decided that it was time that they joined together and became partners in sharing Kai's body -- giving Kai more power. Kai soon learned how to gain control of his Seishen powers after going on several missions, where he discovered how to use his Seishen Beam and Seishen Shroud. Kai quickly realized that by mastering these new jutsu, he could become one step closer to restoring peace to his clan. However, after being abducted (once again), Kai soon realized that his powers weren't nearly as strong as he had hoped. The Synod, a group of regenerating "aliens," had come to Earth in an attempt to wipe out the human race. Tanyū Uzumaki and Asumizu Kigen were also kidnapped along with Kai, and together, the three were able to fend themselves against the Synod. However, even though Kai used his overcharged Seishen beam, it was only able to disentigrate a Synod's arm. When defeat seemed immenent, the three shinobi worked together and "proved their worth" against the Synod (who claimed they were testing and observing the three), and were freed as a result. However, Kai couldn't help but feel powerless once again. After being upgraded to the rank of Jonin as result of his survival, Kai now seeks new ways to gain more power. 'Jonin Arc' After being abducted by the synod, Kai and Asumizu have returned to the mysterious site in the Land of Wind. To their dismay, they find nothing but sand for miles. After back tracking to a nearby village, the two try and ask the townsfolk if they have noticed anything odd in the area. However, what they did not expect to find was a villager familiar with their last name of "Kigen." After finding out that a man named Hayao Kigen lived nearby, the two brothers went to investigate. Little did they know, the man was a master puppet user, and he attacked them both. After an intense battle, Kai and Asumizu manage to trap Hayao...although Hayao managed to throw something into the air (which flew away) before Kai and Asumizu had a chance to pursue it. After getting a closer look, Kai remembers that Hayao was part of the village raid that killed their parents, and that his puppets were used during that attack. Hayao soon warns them that the man behind the scenes will find them, and that they should be afraid. Angered, Asumizu turns Hayao over, and counts to three for the man to spill additional secrets. Refusing, Asumizu extends wood shafts throughout the man's body, enacting revenge for Kai being stabbed in the back. Now aware that they have been hunted after, Kai and Asumizu await for their next encounter with their fellow Kigan Clan members. After this battle, Kai and Asumizu began their return trip home. Stopping at a nearby village to rest for the night, Kai and Asumizu heard local gossip about a strange ninja (though the ninja is not associated with any village, per say), and how this strange man has started a gang that robs from local shop owners. The gang, not being but two weeks old, was easy to track down to a nearby river (after questioning a few of the locals and a shop owner), where Kai and Asumizu pursued a maze through various caves. After arriving at the end, Kai and Asumizu batteled this strange man, who possessed teleportation and other abilities that far surpassed Kai and Asumizu's. Bored, the man fled -- but not before leaving a summoning for Kai and Asumizu as a parting gift. Kai and Asumizu made quick work of the summon, but Kai stayed angry at how weak he felt during the battle against this man. After some additional rest and making it back home to the Leaf Village, Kai began meditating and talking with Kira. It was eventually decided that Kai could make a summoning contract with Kira, where he would be able to Summon Kira's physical body to help fight alongside him in battle. This way, Kai's greatest weakness (his physical strength/combat) could be better improved by Kira's aid, instead of relying on the much weaker seishen shroud. Now gaining this additional power, Kai feels more confident in his abilities as he progresses. As for what's next on Kai's journey, only time will tell.... Category:Character